


Satisfaction

by monalisafrowns



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisafrowns/pseuds/monalisafrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a boy who could not be satisfied. No matter what he did nothing made him happy. No matter how many things he shoved into himself nothing ever filled the hole he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

There was a boy who could not be satisfied. No matter what he did nothing made him happy. No matter how many things he shoved into himself nothing ever filled the hole he felt. He tried so hard but nothing worked and he sat alone and choked on sobs, writhing in his sleep.

 

Panting, swearing, sweat damp on his forehead causing his hair to stick there. The other person thrust into him at a hard yet steady pace. Tears were blurring his vision as his body was rocked back and forth at the force of the thrusts. The other grabbed the boy’s throat as he pulled out of him. He violently pulled the boy’s head towards his dick, shoving it down his throat. The taste was bitter and sweaty and salty but he didn’t care. The taste was familiar and he didn’t have room to think when the man was encouraging him to take him deeper down his throat. The boy didn’t want him down his throat, not today. So he held onto the base and swirled his tongue around the head in the most skillful of ways until the man came in uneven squirts all over his face. The warm liquid dripped down his chin dropping onto the floor. The man patted the boys’ head, pulled up his pants and left. The boy closed his eyes and let the tears slid down his face as he lazily finished himself off.

 

It wasn’t enough.

 

Until **he** came along.

 

The boy was walking down the street, his destination the bar down the street. He spent the day screaming at himself that he was a whore. But he knew he was. He was a dirty whore, giving himself up to any man that he thought could fill the hole for a short amount of time. He didn’t care who he fucked or how many he fucked. As long as he had a moment of satisfaction. But he was only teasing himself. To give himself that taste of euphoria only to have it crashing down in sobbing waves. The bar was new so he figured he could find a new person to try and fill his void. He had a routine by now. He sat at the bar and ordered himself a drink. Nothing too strong. He would wait til someone came up to him and started a conversation. Now he wasn’t conceited but he knew he was attractive enough to draw attention. And he used that to his advantage. So he only sat at the bar for about a half an hour before a tall boy with brown hair approached him.

 

“Hey,” he smiled.

 

“Hi.” he responded.

 

“I’m Brendon, what’s your name?” he was smiling like a child on their first day of school, eager to learn the names of everyone in the room.

 

“Ryan.” the boy replied coolly.

 

Brendon smiled widely and sat at the bar next to Ryan. He ordered himself and beer and Ryan another of the same drink he had. Ryan had baited his fish. The two talked for at least an hour. Ryan found out Brendon was younger but he seemed so much older. That thought put a slight thrill in Ryan. As much as he wanted to find someone to fill the hole in himself, he still got a thrill out of conquering younger flesh, even if he was the one on the bottom.

 

It was late when the pair paid for their drinks and left the bar, Brendon leading Ryan by the hand to his car. Brendon drove them to his apartment. He led Ryan upstairs to the third floor and let him in his apartment. It was a normal sized apartment but Ryan didn’t take time to scan the entire place. He had been in about three other rooms in this apartment building and he knew the layouts by now. He grabbed Brendon’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom. He pushed him down and straddled his waist, attaching his lips to Brendon’s. At first Brendon was shocked but slowly melted into the kiss, kissing back with enough force to bruise. Ryan’s hands slipped between them and palmed Brendon’s semi-hard on through his jeans. Brendon moaned into Ryan’s mouth. He pushed Ryan off and began to frantically unbutton his jeans.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Let me.” Ryan said, stopping Brendon’s hands.

 

Ryan slowly undid the button and zipper, causing the younger to groan. He lifted up his hips so Ryan could slide the pants out from under him. Next the boxers joined his pants on the floor. Ryan was impressed. He smirked as he lowered his mouth over the head. He hovered above it, his hot breath causing Brendon to squirm. He then only put the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the entire head and across the slit. Brendon’s head rolled back and he bucked his hips forward, wanting more of himself in Ryan’s mouth. Ryan began bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more with each bob. When he reached as much as his mouth would allow, he flattened his tongue and allowed more down his throat. Ryan hummed the song that had been stuck in his head all day as he held the younger boys entire length in his mouth. The vibrations caused Brendon to shiver and squirm. Brendon fisted his hands in Ryan’s hair, pulling on it tightly.

 

“Oh fuck, Ry.” Brendon grunted.

 

Odd, out of all the cocks he’s had in his mouth, none of their owners had ever called him Ry. Or even Ryan for that matter. He continued bobbing up and down for another minute before removing his mouth entirely. Brendon looked up from his laying position to watch Ryan strip himself of his clothing. It was somewhat frantic yet graceful as he hopped up and down to rid himself of his skinny jeans. Brendon lazily stroked his erection. Ryan crawled onto the bed on all fours. Brendon sat up and rubbed his hand across Ryan’s ass before slapping it hard. Ryan moaned.

 

“You like it rough, eh?”

 

Ryan nodded greedily. He wanted Brendon to fuck him hard. He’s never wanted to be fucked so badly in his entire life. Brendon positioned himself behind Ryan and shoved two fingers inside immediately. Ryan hissed at the burn but rocked back on the slim fingers. He was impatient and wanted more. More fingers, a fist, a dildo, Brendon’s cock. He wanted to lose control and have Brendon holding the ropes. Brendon pressed a third finger in to stretch him further. Ryan moaned loudly, not even caring how animal he sounded. Then the fingers were gone. Ryan whined and looked behind him to see Brendon at his dresser, pulling out a bottle of what would presumably be lube. He squeezed some on his fingers and stroked his cock a little with the lube. He returned to Ryan and shoved three fingers back inside with no warning. Ryan moaned again. The fingers disappeared again and he felt Brendon’s cock rubbing his entrance. He slid himself in slowly, not sure of how rough Ryan wanted it.

 

“Oh my God, just fuck me.” Ryan half whined, half commanded.

 

And with that Brendon pushed himself entirely into Ryan, hard. Ryan gasped but didn’t have time to recover. Brendon thrust in and out of him with a hard force, fluctuating between fast and slow. He gripped Ryan’s hips, knowing there would be bruises left behind. Ryan moaned out loud, making guttural sounds. He wanted so desperately to rock his hips back against Brendon but the grip he had on his hips was too tight.

 

“Ah…I-I need…”

 

“What do you need Ry?”

 

“Anything.”

 

Brendon leaned forward and attached his lips to Ryan’s right shoulder. He bit down hard, causing more noises to come from Ryan. He sucked on the flesh until he was sure a mark would be left. Brendon pulled out of Ryan and flipped him onto his back. He yanked him by his legs to the end of the bed and pushed his legs back so his ass was in the air slightly. The younger boy thrust hard back into Ryan and he screamed so loud his throat hurt.

 

“Ahh fuck, fuck, right there Bren, fuck me right there.”

 

Brendon pressed on harder and faster, hitting dead on the spot that was making Ryan go wild. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Ryan’s animalistic noises, his squirming body and beautiful, sweat covered face were sending him over the edge. And he was just so fucking tight.

 

“Ry I’m gonna come.” he grunted.

 

“Come in my mouth. Please.” Ryan breathed.

 

A few more thrusts and Brendon pulled out of Ryan. Ryan immediately scooted off the bed and got on his knees, sucking on Brendon’s cock. He couldn’t taste the bitterness or sweat. It actually tasted sweet. He deep throated him as he came in his mouth. Ryan swallowed every last drop, licking and sucking the head to make sure he got everything. Brendon pulled Ryan up to his level by his hair and pressed his lips to his. He could taste himself on his tongue. Ryan stared up at Brendon somewhat in a daze. Brendon let go of Ryan and he collapsed on the bed. Brendon laughed.

 

“I think you fucked me so hard I can’t move.” Ryan muttered, out of breath.

 

“I do my best. I couldn’t help myself with how fucking tight you are. I mean Jesus Christ are you a virgin?”

 

“Far from it.” the older boy laughed.

 

Brendon crawled onto the bed next to Ryan. Ryan curled his body against Brendon’s and the younger one wrapped his arm around him. Ryan sighed to himself, sleep overcoming him. _I could get used to this_ , he thought.


End file.
